Many different types of gaming machines have been developed to provide various formats and graphic presentations for conducting games and presenting game results. For many years, mechanical reel-type gaming machines, also known as slot machines, have been developed with different reel configurations, reel symbols, and paylines. More recently, gaming machines have been developed with video monitors that are used to produce simulations of mechanical spinning reels. These video-based gaming machines may use one or more video monitors to provide a wide variety of graphic effects in addition to simulated spinning reels, and may also provide secondary/bonus games using different reel arrangements or entirely different graphics. Many video-based gaming machines have three or five spinning reels that may be stopped to display a matrix of game symbols. The symbols displayed on the stopped reels correlate to a result of the game. Other games are also provided not based on reel displays, such as video poker, video keno or video versions of table games.
Game manufacturers are continuously pressed to develop new game presentations, formats, and game graphics in an attempt to provide high entertainment value for players and thereby attract and keep players. One such improvement is the use of persistent features that affect game results across multiple rounds of a game. What is needed are ways to provide both anticipation and excitement to players in activing such feature games and playing with persistent features.